comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Indestructible Hulk
Indestructible Hulk is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Indestructible Hulk #19: 26 Feb 2014 Current Issue :Indestructible Hulk #20: 26 Mar 2014 Next Issue :none, but see Hulk Status Published monthly. Final issue is #20, to be followed by another Hulk series. Characters Main Characters *'The Hulk/Bruce Banner' - Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Indestructible Hulk #20 Indestructible Hulk #19 Collections Hardcovers *'Indestructible Hulk, vol. 1: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.' - Collects #1-5. "Hulk: Indestructible force more weapon than man. Banner: smartest man alive. Combined, they are the strongest, smartest weapon on the planet! Now an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., the Indestructible Hulk must take down the new Quintronic Man and battle Attuma on the ocean floor to learn the secret of Lost Lemuria! But not everything is as it seems: What is Banner’s secret hold over S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Maria Hill? What and where is Bannertown, USA? And which one of Banner’s lab assistants holds a deadly secret? Plus: Bruce Banner and Tony Stark are friends, but Hulk and Iron Man are anything but!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785168311 *'Indestructible Hulk, vol. 2: Gods and Monster' - Collects #6-10. "When Bruce Banner takes his lab team to Jotunheim, that means only one thing: Hulk vs. Frost Giants! Thor joins the fray, but what's wrong with the God of Thunder - and why doesn't he recognize Hulk? As the Frost Giants prepare to invade Earth, not even Hulk and Thor can stand in their way - so they'll have to call in some help! Plus, the secret of the Portal to Jotunheim is revealed, as Bruce Banner lands a bombshell surprise on his assistants!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078516832X *'Indestructible Hulk, vol. 3: S.M.A.S.H. Time' - Collects #11-15. "History is breaking — and only the Hulk is strong enough to hold it together — but only with Bruce Banner’s help! It’s Hulk vs. the Chronarchists in the last hours before the extinction of the dinosaurs! Kid Colt, Two-Gun Kid, Rawhide Kid and the Black Knight guest star — but when the Chronarchists arrive in the time of Camelot, can the Hulk triumph against Merlin the magician? As Bruce Banner finds himself literally running out of time, the Hulk returns to the present — but which Hulk?" - *'Indestructible Hulk, vol. 4: Humanity Bomb' - Collects #16-20 & Annual #1. "Bruce Banner has been recruited to save the planet! But who is working against him? As the Hulk battles Iron Man and the Beast for the fate of the world, one of Banner’s lab assistants has fallen to the Terrigen Mists! And as the danger escalates, will Banner’s other assistants make it out alive? An enraged Banner has one last chance to prevent Terrigenesis — but the Hulk has unleashed a menace even worse than the Mists, and it’s brought Banner straight into an assassin’s crosshairs! Plus: Before Bruce Banner and Tony Stark became heroes, they built weapons. But who inspired them? S.H.I.E.L.D. sends Hulk and Iron Man to retrieve the world’s greatest weapons designer, but will they come back as weapons of mass destruction themselves?" - Trade Paperbacks *'Indestructible Hulk, vol. 1: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.' - Collects #1-5. - *'Indestructible Hulk, vol. 2: Gods and Monster' - Collects #6-10. - *'Indestructible Hulk, vol. 3: S.M.A.S.H. Time' - Collects #11-15. - *'Indestructible Hulk, vol. 4: Humanity Bomb' - Collects #16-20 & Annual #1. - *'Indestructible Hulk by Mark Waid: The Complete Collection' - Collects #1-20 & Annual #1. - Digital *'Indestructible Hulk, vol. 1: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.' - Collects #1-5. - *'Indestructible Hulk, vol. 2: Gods and Monster' - Collects #6-10. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Mark Waid. Artist/Covers: Leinil Francis Yu (issues #1-5), Walter Simonson (issues #6-10). Publishing History First published in 2012. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 23 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/marvel-now-next-big-thing-indestructible-hulk.html Marvel NOW! Next Big Thing: Waid on Indestructible Hulk] * 21 Aug 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/indestructible-hulk-mark-waid-marvel-now.html Mark Waid Charts New Territory for Indestructible Hulk] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero